A healing voice
by Blackness
Summary: After Scott was shot down 'The Uninvited' Thunderbird 2 came to rescue him. Night has fallen and two Tracy brothers are far from having a restful nights sleep. Brotherly fluff and comfort I'm hoping.


Short and sweet, hope you like it.

Night had fallen across the camp. The only sounds that could be heard were of the occupants of the tents gentle snores in the silent desert. Two occupants were tossing and turning, it wasn't so unusual for one but was for the other who slept like the dead.

Virgil awoke suddenly, sitting up in bed, gasping for breath. He'd had a nightmare. He looked across to see Scott tossing his head as if in a nightmare. His head would feel worse in the morning if he didn't stop. Virgil decided he'd better wake him just to make sure he was OK. Virgil had suspected earlier that he had mild concussion. He got out his sleeping bag and gently shook Scott's shoulders, making sure to hold him down and keep out his way in case he lashed out, as some people do if you try and wake them during a nightmare.

"Scott you need to wake up. Scott, Scott can you hear me? Scott wake up!" Scott slowly came around to find a pair of warm brown eyes starring down at him. Blinking several times before he remembered were he was, he focused on Virgil's face and he smiled in spite of himself.

"Hey, you OK? You were making a lot of noise." Virgil's voice laced with concern

"Yeah. Feeling better. Not feeling sick. Can I go back to sleep now?" He pleaded like a child tiredly  
"OK" Virgil said quietly gently running a hand through Scott's hair. Scott smiled at the gesture. He felt sleep pulling him into darkness. He took one last look at his brothers un-guarded eyes and was startled to see fear in their depths. He was suddenly wide awake, concern for his younger brother coming to the surface, making him alert.

"Hey Virge, you OK?" Scott asked, keeping his voice low and inviting.

"Sure. I'm fine" Virgil tried to look Scott straight in the face but could never lie to his eldest brother, especially when his brothers gaze held his.  
"Liar!" Scott said with a knowing smile

"Your one to talk" Virgil retorted then recovered wit an apologetic smile "I'm sorry I was just scarred today, that was all" He admitted quietly almost ashamed at his confession but continued

"I mean I knew you were alive but still I was scarred. I didn't know what I would find. They said you were OK but something could have been really wrong with you that they didn't know about. Tin Tin bless her heart was twiddling her fingers like anything while we flew over the dessert." Virgil was now sitting on Scott's bunk, looking into cobalt blue eyes.

Scott listened with compassion and understanding. He knew how Virgil felt. He was glad Virgil had been sent to help him. Somehow Virgil could always make him relax, let down his guard and be himself, well almost himself anyway.

"Hey, It's OK. I'm fine" Scott reassured him quietly, gently running his fingers over Virgil's hand.

Virgil gently touched Scott's bandaged head, his hand going through his wavy dark hair and smiled serenely.

"I know. Silly really. You'll be needing your sleep. I'll go back to bed" He decided not to press Scott about his nightmare. He got up to leave but then felt Scott take his hand. A gesture very unlike Scott but he seemed to know Virgil needed further reassurance. Maybe Scott did too.

"You can stay if you want." He indicated to his bed.

Virgil looked like he was in two minds, then decided to accept and snuggled down next to his brother, his head gently resting on his chest. An almost protective gesture, listening to his heart Scott smiled as his brother lay next to him, and wrapped an arm round him snugly. Scott was surprised when he felt water seep through his PJ's onto his chest.

"Is anything else the matter?" Scott asked, nothing but tenderness in his voice  
"No. You must think I'm such a baby, but I'm just happy your OK" Virgil confessed

"I don't. Know why? I was having a nightmare too. When you were shot down by the sentinal. I thought I'd lost you at one point when you didn't answer the radio, then you saved yourself and pulled up at the very last minute. I was so proud of you. I never taught you to do that." Scott seemed to feel lighter, a burden leaving him. He felt Virgil hug him a bit tighter and enjoyed the feel of his brother's warm body.

"I have never been so scarred during a rescue. I couldn't help you. You were alone." Scott continued.

"Your voice kept me going, you know. You told me to pull up, I wouldn't be here if not for you, you know" Virgil said with a watery smile

"I had nothing to do with it. That was all you Virgil" Scott said firmly though his voice was getting quieter, tiredness seeping through his battered body.

"You were flying with me the whole time Scott. You always are. Your my Angel" Virgil replied sleepily. Scott tightened his grip around Virgil, as Virgil snuggled further into Scott,

"Your mine too Virge" He replied equally as quiet

"Love you Scott." Virgil said sleepily

"Love you too Virge" Scott replied sleepily before they both settled. The rest of the night was restful, the only sounds that could be heard in the dessert was the quiet breathing of two brothers, united forever.

I hope you like this. I've had this sitting on my laptop for a few months, thought I'd finally let her fly. I have re-read it and had someone else look over the basics so hopefully their shouldn't be too many errors but I know my writing is far from perfect. Any problems let me know. I hope the characters weren't OOC to much and the tense is OK. I think Scott and Virgil really do have these feelings between them and the funny thing is I can hear their voice's saying very similar things. I have also re-written a few of my stories and will be posting them later this week. 'Saving a brother' is temporarily on hold, as I've been busy with work which is why I am taking this opportunity to improve some of my stories. But when the next chapter appears it will be better written that the rest of the chapters, with emotion and basic though sound research of Leukaemia. R&R. Toodles.


End file.
